Swan Song
by GhostWriter84
Summary: How long would it take for the virus to die out? The virus is alive in everyone and there's no escaping it. Fuel and ammunition are hard to come by and it's not just the walkers that are a threat. Daryl and Essie are still fighting for their group whilst coming to terms with the fact that the dead will always rise. The third and final part to The long way home. Daryl/OC Rick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**This is a follow on from The long way home and Where angels fear to tread.**

**I was originally supposed to have three parts to my Daryl and Essie story but I got fed up with a few people just writing crap to me.**

**Then I got a few nice messages asking if I was going to do another story and I decided that I would finish the third story. So I want to give a special thanks to DeviantDames who has just been so sweet and gave me a lot of motivation. **

**I don't mind constructive criticism but I don't appreciate people being rude if you don't like it please don't read it. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

The clouds opened and released a heavy shower. Daryl moved swiftly through the streets of Greenville something had gone wrong. A sickening groan caught Daryl's ear and he span around his crossbow drawn aiming at a particularly gruesome looking walker. The walker had its bottom jaw missing revealing his top set of teeth, it reached out for Daryl and he noticed a large chunk missing from its arm. The grotesque monster stumbled towards Daryl and he stepped back releasing an arrow, the sound of the walker's skull cracking echoed all around and the walker hit the floor. Daryl walked over to the corpse and placed his boot firmly on its head pulling out his arrow. He shook off the excess blood and reloaded his crossbow, now all he had to do was locate the rest of his group.

It was common belief that the walkers had slowly started rotting away and that the biggest concern to peoples safety were the violent groups of scavengers. Daryl had met enough evil people in his life to know you should fear the living more than the dead but today was proof that this sick curse was far from over. Greenville used to be safe his group would come here once a month to trade with the town and in the space of a month the town had become overrun. Daryl had found a young man who'd been bit in one of the houses and he'd told Daryl the story of the town's downfall. Duke the leader of Greenville had died in his sleep causing him to reanimate, he had then savagely attacked his family and they in turn reanimated. Daryl had then put the poor boy down. It was in that moment Daryl realised they would never be free of this sickness; they could only control it as best they could.

Daryl moved down an alleyway his crossbow aimed high ready for action, it was then he saw Rick fighting a walker. Rick drove an axe deep into its skull and kicked the walker to the ground. Rick's group were running incredibly low on ammunition so they had made the decision to use bladed weapons and keep the last of the bullets for extreme emergencies. Rick gave Daryl a smile and jogged over to him. "What happened here?" Rick looked back at the dead walker on the floor its blood trickled in to a puddle and swirled around in the water.

Daryl squinted at Rick the rain was falling harder. "Duke died in the night, walkers got out of hand before anyone could stop 'em." Daryl replied.

Rick looked up letting the rain wash over his face and then he looked back to Daryl. "Duke told me they'd run out of ammo when we came last month. I should have offered some of ours."

Daryl shook his head. "It wouldn't have helped, besides we're down to one box." Daryl felt bad for the people who had been killed here but his family came first. "C'mon we need to find the others." Daryl started to cautiously move out of the alleyway.

Merle and Glenn were the next that Daryl and Rick found. Merle had forced his way into all the buildings he could to scavenge for supplies. "It's wrong." Glenn hissed at the burly redneck. "They were our friends and you're looting from them."

Merle gave a snort. "It ain't like they need it anymore." Glenn couldn't believe how callous Merle was being. A walker staggered towards the group of men and Merle pushed them to one side, he pulled his bladed hand back and ran it right through the walkers head. Merle turned back to Glenn whilst wiping his blade off with a rag. "Besides if these bastards are dumb enough to get overrun in this day and age then they deserve it."

Glenn was just about to say something else when Rick spoke. "Enough." He said firmly giving the warring men a firm look. "We need to find Andrea and Essie." Rick tightly gripped his axe and Daryl moved forward leading the group.

* * *

When the group got outnumbered by walkers and were forced to separate Andrea and Essie had taken refuge in an abandoned office building. Both women knew the old building well; it was the building the traders used to when they came to Greenville to trade. The old building was now a complete mess; tables were laying on the floor along with the objects that had been lying on them. Andrea moved silently down the hallway bloody handprints smeared across the walls. "We're going to have to put up a sign to warn all the other traders not to enter here." Andrea looked around at Essie who was surveying her surroundings. "Otherwise they'll end up like us."

Essie gave Andrea a nod. "We'll go down the fire escape and go to the car park around the back and take a car." The group's truck was lost in the middle of the town with walkers lumbering around it. Essie moved down the hallway with her bow ready for action. She slowly opened a set of double doors and gasped, there must have been easily fifteen walkers in that one room and they were all fighting over something. Essie had no idea what it used to be all she could make out was the flesh dangling from walker's mouths and blood splattered across the floor. "We need to go back." Essie hissed.

The women moved back hastily and Essie pulled Andrea into the toilet. "What are we doing in here?" Andrea looked around the small room. It smelt disgusting and it looked worse. Brown sludgy water covered the floor, the mirrors had been broken and the only light came from a dirty old window. Then Andrea understood why Essie led them in to the disgusting room, the window.

Essie placed her bow on the floor and moved to the window she tried to open it but was jammed shut. Essie gave a scowl and pulled of her thin shirt leaving her in just a black vest top, she wrapped the shirt around her knuckles and smashed the windowpane open. Andrea flinched she knew the noise would draw attention to them. Essie started clearing the glass away and poked her head out of the window. The fire escape was just a small drop below them and then a mesh fence stood between them and the old office car park; it had a handful of cars parked in there. The cars used to belong to some members of the Greenville inhabitants Essie knew the quickest way to escape would be to grab a car and pick up the boys. Pulling her head back in through the window Essie picked up her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver. "You go first I'll cover you." Essie moved away from the window her arrow pointing at the door. "Jump over the fence and get a car." Andrea was about to start protesting and the toilet door started to rattle. "Just go!" Essie yelled.

Andrea climbed out of the window and Essie heard the thud of her feet hitting the fire escape. A walker swayed into the room and Essie waited for it to fully enter the room. The door shut behind the creature and Essie released her arrow, the walker fell back its body slumped against the door stopping any more walkers from entering. Essie hitched herself out of the window; Andrea was already over the mesh fence. Essie ran swiftly down the metal steps, a walker lurched down the alley and she ran too the fence scaling it as quick as she could.

Both women ran towards the stationary vehicles. Andrea looked through the windows of the cars. "No keys!" She yelled. Essie ran over to join Andrea and jiggled the car door handle, it was locked.

Essie looked around three walkers had gathered by the mesh fence now and started shaking it fiercely. Essie bit her lip and then pulled her arms inside her vest top; she moved her arms around her back and unhooked her bra pulling it from under her top in one fluid movement. Andrea stood with her mouth open Essie then ripped the underwire from her bra and pulled the wire straight, she then bent one end of the wire into a hook. "Move." Essie yelled at Andrea who still didn't fully understand what was happening. Essie then placed the hook between the rubber and the window of the drivers side door, she started moving it around until she felt the lock mechanism and gave the wire a strong tug. The lock popped up and Essie pulled open the door more walkers had gathered at the fence now all of them snarling and starving. Essie bent down and looked at the ignition of the car. Essie picked up a large rock that was lying near her feet, then she pulled an arrow from her quiver, she snapped it in half to make the size more manageable. Essie placed the arrow head in the ignition and gave the arrow a few taps pushing it deep into the ignition. Essie turned the broken arrow and the car sprang to life. "Get in." She yelled at Andrea.

Andrea climbed in the car and looked at Essie. "How the hell?" Andrea's blue eyes were wide with disbelief. Essie drove the car at full speed at the mesh fence.

The fence and walkers flew up in the air and landed with a loud crash behind the speeding car. "Will taught me but he used a screwdriver." Essie drove down the streets searching for the men of the group.

* * *

The four men were standing in a small circle their backs all facing each other ready to fight the walkers coming towards them.

Glenn looked around nervously. "Why did this have to happen on trading day?" He muttered. All Glenn wanted to do was get home to his wife and daughter.

Daryl's ears pricked at a loud revving sound. "You hear that?" Before the group could answer a car came skidding in to view ploughing through the small herd of walkers.

The car stopped directly next to the men and Essie rolled the window down. "Going my way handsome?" She winked at Daryl and he smiled broadly.

The men piled into the small car. Glenn sat between Merle and Daryl. The room in the back of the car was so tight the small Korean was almost sitting on their laps. Rick was crushed against the door not able to move at all. The car lurched forward and Glenn nearly landed in the front with Essie and Andrea. "Hey chink watch where ya hands are goin!" Merle yelled, as Glenn grabbed the rednecks large leg to steady himself.

"Sorry." Glenn replied trying to readjust himself. He looked at Essie. "Where's your bra?" Glenn looked at both Andrea and Essie wondering what the women had been doing together. Andrea threw her head back and laughed as Glenn went bright red.

Daryl lent forward a slapped Glenn around the back of the head. "You betta stop starin' or it's gonna be an arrow up your ass!" Daryl tried to move but every movement just crushed Rick closer to the door. "Darlin' why is it when ever we go out you always lose some item of clothin'? It's gotta stop." He scolded playfully giving her a lopsided grin. Essie looked at her husband in the rear view mirror and her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

Andrea swivelled her head slightly looking at the four men crushed together in the back. "What happened?"

Daryl's smile disappeared. "Duke got bit and turned." Daryl looked back to Essie waiting for one of her uplifting speeches but she just carried on driving.

Andrea shook her head. "This is never going to end. If people don't know their infected then the dead will just carry on rising. Even if they do know it only takes someone to die in the night like the situation back at Greenville and it's all over." The car silently came to a stop outside the gates of the group home.

Essie stuck her head out of the window. Maggie was sitting on watch and she gave Essie a puzzled look as she climbed down to open the gate. "Please tell me y'all didn't trade the truck for that heap of junk." Essie gave a small cringe. The group had left the truck back in Greenville. With fuel being hard to find the group had cut back to one vehicle, an old black truck. She drove through the gates and turned off the engine.

Essie climbed out of the car and walked around to Rick's door pulling it open. The four men spilled out of the tiny car. "Greenville's gone." Essie replied sadly.

Maggie gasped. "Was it the scavengers?" She looked around at the group her voice was trembling.

Glenn hugged Maggie he hated to see her upset. "No walkers." Glenn kissed her cheek softly. "But its okay, we're fine."

Rick ran his hands through his greying hair and sighed. "We need a house meeting." He looked at Daryl. "I'm getting to old for this."

Daryl gave him a smile. "You and me both."

Essie smiled. "I'm not." Daryl grinned. Everyone else seemed to be showing age. They either had wrinkles forming or greying hair but not his Essie, she was as beautiful now as when he first met her.

Daryl thought he'd heard Essie say something about a grey hair last week when she was in bed with him. Daryl smiled he remembered Essie had gone to the bathroom and returned she'd been wearing his shirt as nightwear, she looked so damn hot listening to her was the last thing on his mind. Essie walked past Daryl snapping him out of his daydream, he grabbed Essie wrist spinning her body to his.

Essie smiled whenever Daryl touched her she still got butterflies deep in her stomach and when he looked at her with his deep blue eyes he could still make her knees buckle. Daryl kissed her passionately slipping her hands around her waist and Essie melted into his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012, DeviantDames, 6747 and SoFarFromPerfect90.**

**SoFarFromPerfect90 thank you for reading I'm glad you enjoyed the other two stories. Thank you.**

**6747 my friend brought me the comics and I'm now addicted to them, if I would have read them before starting the first story there would be so many changes I'd make but I do have a few things in this story that happen in the comic. **

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Essie followed Daryl up the porch stairs and he heard the commotion before he opened the door.

"I won't do it an' you can't make me." Flora was striding towards the front door. "I ain't no kid." She yelled looking behind her whilst still walking.

Flora ploughed right into Daryl's chest and her father grabbed her shoulders pulling her away from his body. Daryl looked at his daughter, her large oval grey eyes were filled with shock; she didn't expect to run into Daryl. "It's talkin' like that shows how much of a kid you still are girl." Daryl grunted. Flora was now fourteen and Daryl was finding it harder to keep her under control. Kitty stood in the main entrance her hands on her hips, she wore a tired expression on her face and Judy stood next to her looking annoyed by Flora's outburst. "What the hells goin' on?" Daryl looked around at the women.

Flora scowled and looked at the floor. "Rick says that we need to get the truck back and I wanna go." Flora looked up at Daryl hopefully.

Daryl walked away from his daughter. "No and don't ya even try goin' behind my back by talkin' to ya ma. It ain't happenin'" Daryl snapped.

Flora turned to look at Essie who stood at the front door. "C'mon ma I'll do everythin' you tell me to do." Flora pleaded following her mom upstairs. "I promise." The blonde girl whined.

Essie gave out a large sigh. Her daughter was old enough and certainly more than capable of handling herself but Essie knew she had to have Daryl's back. Essie raised an eyebrow. "It's dangerous." Essie looked Flora deep in the eye. "And that's final missy."

Flora pouted and strode off down the hallway. "I'm gonna see uncle Merle." Flora yelled. "He loves me!" Flora certainly had the Dixon temper.

* * *

The group were sat around the dining room table, Rick sat at the head of the table as usual but the rest of the seating arrangements had changed over the years. Carl sat to Rick's left and Daryl sat to his right. Carl had grown into a fine young man his looks mirrored his fathers, he was just as tough as Daryl and he was as quick as Glenn. Carl Grimes was like a super solider. "We need that truck back." Carl leant back in the chair looking at his father.

Rick nodded, the truck they'd left behind not only had a full tank of gas but it held a lot of their supplies. "We'll take a small group back to Greenville; we can easily retrieve it now we know what we're up against." Rick looked around the group and Flora sat up hoping Rick would choose her. "Glenn, Daryl and Merle you'll come with me tomorrow." Flora pouted and slunk down low in her chair folding her arms.

The group left the large dining room and Daryl made his way to the living room he sat down in a large arm chair and let out a large groan, his whole body ached. Daryl closed his eyes and stretched his legs out giving another groan as his knee clicked. "My old man need a rest?" Daryl smiled as Essie ran her hands through his hair; he let out a small groan of contentment. "You should take Flora hunting." Essie sat on Daryl's lap and he opened his eyes.

"Is that why you've come here woman?" Daryl rubbed his rough thumb against her bottom lip and she kissed it. "To try and soften me up?"

Essie kissed Daryl. "No I came here to offer you an early night but Flora's got Dixon in her blood and she's not going to stay caged up forever." Essie straddled Daryl wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him letting her hands run through his hair.

A large smash broke the romantic moment and Essie bit her lip lightly. "Davis William Dixon." Maggie's voice bounced off the walls in the house. "What the hell do you think you're doin' with that crossbow!"

Essie hid her face in Daryl's chest and Daryl threw his head back letting out a harassed groan. "What's he doin' with my crossbow?" Daryl rubbed his face with his hands.

Daryl opened his eyes to see Davis being dragged into the living room by his ear. Davis looked like a mini version off Daryl the only difference were his eyes one was as blue as Daryl's the other was as green as his mothers. Davis stood in front of his parents he was covered head to toe in dirt. "Your son just nearly shot me with your crossbow." Maggie glared at the couple. "He's now broken a window, he needs discipline." Maggie pushed Davis forward slightly.

Essie turned her head she was terrible at trying to discipline Davis he was a mommas boy. Daryl however had no problem being stern with his wayward son. "What ya playin' at boy?"

Davis looked at his feet and then to his mom. "I saw a squirrel and I wanted to get it for Jade an..."

Daryl cut Davis off mid sentence. "Get to ya room boy and I'll be up to deal with you." Davis sighed and walked slowly from the room.

Maggie stood with her arms folded looking at the couple and Essie slid off Daryl's lap letting him stand up. Maggie looked at Essie. "That boy is just like you always getting in trouble."

Essie gave a slight grin and kissed Daryl on the cheek. "Don't be too harsh he's just a kid." Daryl snorted and walked out of the room.

* * *

Daryl opened Davis's door, his son sat on the bed swinging his legs back and forth. "What the hell were you playin' at." Daryl yelled. "My crossbow ain't no you know that boy!"

Davis's eyes looked up at him. "I just wanna be like you daddy. You bring mama home squirrels all the time and she loves ya for it." Davis placed one of his ankles behind the other and gave Daryl a lopsided smile.

Daryl scowled. _"Look at you boy."_ A voice barked in Daryl's head, it was the voice of his old man. His fathers voice had become a dominate fixture in his head lately goading him to be a man like he was. _"Your pup is a disobedient shit an' you just take it. You never once disobeyed me boy. The kid needs a hiding be a man give him what he needs."_ The voice was snarling in his head and Daryl started shaking with anger.

Daryl clenched his fists by his side. "You're nearly ten boy, you need to start listenin' and start growin' up." Daryl yelled. He quickly left his son's room shaking in temper.

He placed his back against the bedroom door and closed his eyes. His father's wheezy laugh filled his head. _"You ain't no man you can't even control ya woman. When was the last time she fulfilled her duties to you boy? She don't want ya."_ Daryl stormed down the corridor trying to shake off his father's voice_. "You ain't nothin' but dog shit son, you need to show her whose boss beat the bitch down the pups will win fall into line, you an' your brother did."_

Daryl pulled open his bedroom door he was panting heavily. Essie smiled at him; she was wearing one of his shirts again. Daryl grabbed her roughly by the wrists; he stared at her not saying a single word. Essie pushed her head forward and kissed him, Daryl released his grip and she placed her arms around his neck. "Everything okay?" Essie asked nuzzling Daryl's face.

Daryl just nodded and kissed her again. Essie unbuttoned Daryl's dirty shirt and kissed his chest, she slid her hands down his body and started to unbuckle his belt. Daryl grabbed Essie roughly tossing her on to the bed he pulled his pants and boxers away from his body, Essie had propped herself up on her elbows watching Daryl move towards her. Daryl climbed on the bed and pushed Essie flat on her back he grabbed her wrist in one hand and placed them roughly above her head he held them in place, his free hand roughly pulled her legs apart. Daryl positioned himself over Essie and entered her forcefully, Essie released a large groan and Daryl placed his head on her shoulder, he bit down on her shoulder with force. He broke her skin, he could taste blood but he didn't stop his movements became deeper and rougher. Essie screamed and finished but Daryl wasn't done he picked up pace growling and grunting like a wild animal, he groaned biting down harder on Essie then he released himself in her.

Daryl pulled his body off Essie's and sat up not looking at his wife. Essie sat up and placed her head on his shoulder. "You okay babes?" She asked kissing his shoulder.

Daryl turned his head to look at her, his eyes instantly feel to the large red bite mark on her shoulder it sat amongst the other old scarred bite marks that ran down her shoulders. Daryl placed his head in his hands he was angry at himself, he'd treated his wife like a piece of meat. Daryl clenched his jaw even after all these years his father could still control him. Essie rubbed Daryl's back. "Come on you need to rest for tomorrow." Essie let Daryl lay down and then she placed her body tightly to his. "Night." Essie wrapped her arms around Daryl she was never one to cuddle in bed but tonight she felt Daryl needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Thanks you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks you piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012, 6747 and DeviantDames.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. **

Rick stood in the bathroom he looked at his reflection in the steamed up mirror and frowned. His black hair was highlighted with grey now and he had heavy bags under his eyes. Rick gave a large sigh and returned to the bedroom. Kitty was lying in the bed and Rick smiled. He moved on to the bed and pulled back the bed covers revealing Kitty's bare shoulder, he kissed it. "I was thinking." Rick muttered moving his face up to Kitty's, he kissed it tenderly. "Morales and I were talking the other day and we were thinking maybe the younger generation should take over some missions."

Kitty turned her body to Ricks. "Sounds good. Like retirement for us." Kitty gave a smile and kissed Rick. "Maybe someone can take over the teaching." Kitty sighed. "Judy is an amazing student; she can already name all the bones in the hand and arm but Flora." Kitty shook her head. "She only wants to do what she wants to do."

Rick pulled Kitty's body up to his. "She'll do okay." Rick kissed Kitty and smiled. "Look who her parents are, she'll be just fine."

* * *

Daryl sat in the kitchen waiting for the others to arrive. Maggie followed Glenn In to the room; Glenn turned to Maggie and held her hands. "Look we need to get that truck back it has our supplies in it."

Maggie shook her head. "We can make do." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I nearly lost you last time we need you here with us. Jade needs her dad."

Daryl eyed up the fighting couple. "I'm sure Rick wouldn't mind ya stayin' behind." Daryl looked at Glenn.

Merle strode in Flora was by his side. "C'mon uncle Merle I'll be real good. You know my aim is one of the best here." Flora stopped as soon as she saw Daryl standing in the room. The anger instantly showed on Daryl's face. "You never said anythin' 'bout askin' uncle Merle. You just said don't go askin' ma." Flora squinted at her father.

Daryl grabbed Flora's arm and Merle glared at his brother. "You ain't goin'" Daryl said sharply. "I'm your dad and what I say goes you get it?"

Flora huffed she pulled her arm from Daryl's grip and stormed out of the room. "I hate you!" She yelled at Daryl before running upstairs.

Rick walked into the room with an axe slung over his shoulder. "Let's go." Glenn pulled away from Maggie and the group left the house and got in the small car.

* * *

The small group pulled up just outside Greenville and stood around the car. Rick looked around the group. "Okay, here's the plan. We sneak in sticking to the alleyways; we stick together and move quickly." The other men gave a small nod. "Right lets move."

The group of men were just about to enter the town when their truck came driving past them. "Oh no you don't." Daryl muttered. He lined his crossbow up with the truck's tyre. The arrow flew hitting the tyre and the truck skidded wildly around the road.

The vehicle came to a stop and the four men ran over to the truck. Rick threw open the door two men sat in the old truck. "Get out!" Rick instructed. The men stepped out of the truck and stood side by side. "This truck is ours." Rick looked at the men, Daryl had his crossbow aimed ready to take down any trouble maker.

The man who'd been driving gave a laugh that sounded more like a bark. "I think your mistaken everything belongs to Negan now." The man spat.

Merle step forward and placed his face close to the gloating man. "Well you can tell Negan that this here is ours." Merle didn't have a clue who Negan was but he knew he wasn't going to be threatened by two scrawny men.

The man gave a smirk. "You mouth won't be so smart when Negan gets hold of you old man." The man jeered. Merle punched the man and his friend pulled out a wrench from his waist band smashing it against the side of Merle's head. Merle hit the floor hard and Daryl released an arrow hitting the man holding the wrench right through the back of the skull. The man that Merle punched lay on the floor.

Rick pulled the man to his feet and held an axe to his throat. "Who is Negan?" Rick pushed the axe closer to the man's throat.

The man just stood with a dumb grin on his face. Merle pulled himself to his feet; blood was trickling down the side of his head. "I'll make the shit talk." Merle growled groggily.

Rick shook his head. "No. Here's what's going to happen." Rick pulled his axe away from the man's throat. "You tell this Negan that he's not having our supplies and if he's got a problem then he can come and speak to me. Our group will not be threatened." Rick threw the man onto the floor.

The man stood up and looked at the group of men. "You lot must be tired of living." He laughed as he turned and ran into the woods.

Merle leant against the truck he felt woozy and his vision was blurred. Glenn moved over to help him and Merle pushed him away. "Don't need no chink helpin' me." Merle snapped.

Daryl whistled to Glenn and the Korean man turned around. "Help me change the tyre short round." Glenn gave Daryl a smile and the men got to work.

* * *

The old truck pulled up the driveway just before nightfall the tired men jumped out of the truck. Merle had been unnaturally quite on the journey home and Daryl kept glancing over at him to make sure he was okay.

The house door flew open and a flash of golden hair streaked towards the men. Flora launched her body at Daryl she threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry. I don't hate you I love you."

Daryl held Flora close to him rocking his body slightly. "What's wrong baby girl." Daryl kissed Flora on the top of her head.

Flora looked at Daryl her eyes were red and puffy from where she'd been crying. "You were gone to long, I thought..." Flora grabbed Daryl tighter. "And I said I hated you!"

Daryl rubbed Flora's back. "C'mon let's get you inside."

The men were reunited with their families and Kitty looked at Merle's head, she turned to Eliza. "Eliza can you fetch the medical kit." Over the years Kitty had given all the group medical training but Eliza had taken to it easily and she was now Kitty's apprentice. "Merle sit down." Kitty pulled out a chair and guided Merle onto it. "You're going to need stitches in that."

Merle just let out a huff and a grunt. He looked at Rick who had been relaying the days event to the rest if the group. "If I get my hands on this Negan I'm gonna kick his ass!" Merle snarled.

Daryl entered the room with Flora at his heels; she hadn't left him alone since he returned. Flora saw Merle's bloody head and gave a whimper. Flora took the wet rag off Kitty and looked at the confused woman. "Can I clean him up?" Flora asked softly. Kitty gave a nod. Flora had never shown any interest in her first aid classes.

Flora started to clean Merle's cut and she gave a little sniffle. The noise of the girl's cries stabbed Merle in the heart; he gently placed his large hand on her arm. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to me or Daryl okay." Flora gave a little nod and hugged Merle.

Carl stood next to Rick. "We need to pay a visit to the farm and see if they've heard of this Negan." Carl folded his arms. "I don't get it dad where did these men come from and why the hell have we never heard about them." Eliza had re-entered the room and wrapped her arms around Carl.

Rick sighed. "I don't know son. All I do know is we need answers and I'm not sure we're going to like what we find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012 and 6747.**

**I just thought I'd let the people who don't read the comics that Negan is form TWD comics and he is crazy and evil. To the readers who already read the comics characters are going to die but it may not be the one that Negan kills in the comic. **

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

The next morning Essie found Daryl sitting quietly on the front porch watching Glenn and Rick load the truck for the farm visit. "Hey babes." Essie sat beside Daryl placing her head softly on his shoulder. "Guess what."

Daryl gave a soft smile. "What." Daryl draped his arm over Essie.

Essie lifted her face up to Daryl's. "I love you." Daryl turned his face to Essie's and kissed her. The kiss was broken by Flora skipping down the porch steps and towards the car.

"Baby girl where you off?" Daryl called after the girl.

Flora turned to face her dad. "I'm goin' to the farm with you. Uncle Merle says its fine." Flora had Merle wrapped around her finger anything the girl wanted Merle would give her and it was starting to frustrate Daryl. Everyone could see how much Flora and Merle looked alike and everyone by now had figured out that Flora was Merle's but the issue was never brought up. Kitty very nearly slipped up whilst fighting with Merle but Rick managed to calm the small woman down, if Flora ever found out it would break her heart.

Daryl stood up. "The hell you are." Daryl snapped.

"C'mon Darlena she's been to the farm loads. The kid needs air." Merle's voice boomed from the top of the porch.

Daryl turned to face Merle. "She ain't yours to be tellin' anythin'" Daryl yelled. "She's my kid get it? No matter what you think. Mine!"

Merle's fist clenched and he looked around the group. Essie stood up. "Let's take this inside." Essie pleaded she wanted to diffuse the situation.

Daryl looked at Flora her large grey eyes pulled at his heart strings. Daryl sighed he knew the farm was safe. "Fine you can come but you behave yourself you hear?" Flora gave a large nod and jumped in the back of the truck.

Kitty came jogging out of the house. "Wait up I'm coming to!" Kitty kissed Rick on the cheek and jumped into the truck. "I need to trade some supplies."

Everyone settled themselves in the old beat up truck. Glenn, Kitty, Rick sat up front and Flora, Essie, Daryl, Merle and Carl sat in the back. Flora was squashed between Daryl and Merle. Daryl's crossbow sat on his lap and he bit his nails. Essie smiled at him his hair had small strands of grey showing. Daryl said it was because of the kids but she knew he wouldn't change anything.

* * *

The truck approached the farm and Carl stood up and gave the man on lookout a wave. The gates were opened and the truck drove on to the farm. Rick stopped the truck and the group jumped out. The farm looked different they hadn't visited for at least six months because of the lack of fuel the group only travelled by car when they needed to. The farm was quite even though people were working there was no conversation or laughter. It was almost as if people were scared.

Hal walked towards the small group he looked pale and old. His eyes were lifeless and he walked with a slight limp. "Well long time no see." Hal smiled but it looked forced. Essie looked past Hal and noticed Sky standing on the porch her eyes were red a puffy as if she'd been crying.

Rick looked around he felt people staring at the small group. "We need to ask you something." Rick turned his attention back to Hal. "Does the name Negan mean anything to you?"

Hal's mouth dropped open. "Uh...why?"

Daryl moved forward. "Cause we ran into some of his men." Daryl watched Flora walk towards the farm house, the girl smiled at Sky and entered the house with a small skip.

Hal played nervously with his hands. "Well you see when the outbreak started and we built this place we thought we were safe." Hal ran his hand through his hair. "And for a while we were but then as the walkers started to roam more we started to find it hard to keep them under control. That's when Negan showed up him and his group, they call themselves the Saviors. Well this group offered us protection for half our supplies." Rick looked shocked if he knew the farm was in trouble he would have tried his hardest to help them. "Since the walkers started to die out we decided we didn't need Negan anymore but he wasn't willing to stop our arrangement."

Rick felt sorry for the group. "Why didn't you ask us for help?" Rick asked.

Hal shook his head. "Negan's not to be messed with we tried to stand up to him and..." Hal gave a small sniff. "He...he killed Josh." Hal broke down in a fit of tears. "The bastard killed my boy right in front of my own eyes."

Daryl clenched his jaw and looked around the group. Essie had grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "We need to leave." Essie whispered to Daryl she didn't want to be around when this man turned up but it was to late.

The sound of engines could be heard approaching in the distance and Hal's face twisted in fear. "We gotta get everything ready we don't want to keep him waiting." Hal rushed off and the gates flew open and a small convoy of cars poured in led by a motorbike.

As the cars stopped a large man dismounted the bike. He had dark jet black hair and a square muscular jaw. He was dressed in a leather biker jacket and had been eyeing up Rick's group since he'd got off his bike. A man ran to the burly mans side and whispered something in his ear. Rick noticed the whispering man, it was the man they'd had a fight with outside Greenville. Daryl attention was drawn to the group of at least twenty men that stood around the cars behind the man.

The man in the biker jacket stepped forward. "Hal you bastard." The man barked. Hal appeared from the barn. "Where's my payment?" The man didn't take his eyes off the group and they lingered slightly too long over Kitty and Essie causing the men to place their bodies protectively in front of them. Daryl started to think of Flora and started to pray that she'd stay in the house.

"Comin' Negan." Hal moved quicker so not to disappoint the waiting man.

Negan stepped closer to Rick and pushed past him stopping directly in front of Daryl. "My boy says you killed one of my men." Negan hissed hoping to intimidate Daryl.

Daryl stood his ground. "Your man started it. He tried to take what's ours." Daryl snarled back.

Negan smirked. "Who's in charge of this group?" His eyes darted around them. "What ya all dumb? Who's the leader?" Negan yelled.

Rick stepped forward. "That would be me. I'm Rick Grimes." Rick's steely gaze met Negan's own.

Negan turned to his group and nodded. The group of men moved in on Rick's group like a pack of jackals. Rick's group was forced into a straight line and each member was forced to their knees. Daryl had his crossbow stripped from his back and it had been placed to the side of the group.

Negan moved towards to Rick his eyes burned with malice and evil. "You people need to learn that this world is different now. This world belongs to the strong and the strongest here is me and my group. You understand Rick Grimes." Negan spat Rick's name. "This is a new world and even as the roamers die out I intend to be the ruler of this new world." Negan moved towards Rick his eyes held a sick glow to them. "You see, Rick. Whatever you do, no matter fucking what, you do not mess with the new world order. The new world order is this, and it's very simple, so even if you're fucking stupid...which you may very well be...you can understand it. Ready? Here goes...pay attention. Give me your shit or I will kill you, me and my boys need to survive so I need your stuff." Merle gave a husky laugh and Negan snarled. "You find something funny redneck?"

Merle looked at the man. "Yeah I do. You ain't nothin' but a pussy. Playin' big man 'cause you got an army behind ya." Merle gave a small smirk. "I'd knock you on your ass boy."

Daryl glared at Merle his brother was making this worse than it needed to be. Negan spread his arms out wide and looked down at the group. "You know what I feel I need to push my point to you people." Negan turned to one of his men. "Bring me Lucille!" Negan shouted his voice was almost gleeful.

Merle snorted. "Lucille? You got a bit of pussy stowed away in the car there boy? 'Cause if ya do she can go toe to toe with Essie. She's a firecracker!"

Than man returned carrying a baseball bat that had been wrapped in barbed wire. Negan smiled affectionately at the weapon. "This is Lucille and me and her are gonna make an example of one of you but who?" The smirk had been wiped off Merle's face. He was thanking god that Flora was in the farm house. "How about you redneck?" Negan hissed in Merle's ear. "Nah I think the group may not miss you. How about a girl? Negan placed Lucille gently under Kitty's chin and raised her head. "But then that would be a waste of a pretty face." Negan stopped in front of Glenn. "You!" The twisted man shouted. "Nah don't want to seem racist." He looked at the group kneeling before him; each member wore the same look of fear on their face. "I just can't fucking decided!" Negan let out a laugh and his gaze fell on Daryl. "You. It was you who killed my man so it would only be fair to return the favour." Two men pulled Daryl forward he struggled to break free. Daryl's thoughts fell to his kids, he wouldn't see them grow up and he wouldn't ever hold Essie again. Daryl's throat tightened and panic flooded through his body. He struggled harder but it was pointless.

"No wait!" Essie's voice screamed out causing Negan to stop. "Take me!" Essie started to sob. "Take me instead."

Daryl looked at his wife her body shook uncontrollably as she sobbed. "Shut up." Daryl yelled to her. "I ain't lettin ya suffer for me you hear."

Negan looked at the couple and smirked. "Tell me why I should take you girl." Negan squatted down to make eye contact with Essie. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Why take the life of such a pretty thing it would be a waste."

Essie's eyes harden. "Because if you take him and not me, let me be clear, I will hunt you down and skin you! I will make it my life mission to watch you suffer." Essie then pushed her head forward quickly and head butted Negan.

Negan fell back and yelled in pain; blood slowly trickled from his nose. One of Negan's men went to help him to his feet and he pushed him away. Negan pulled himself to his feet and looked down at Essie who was now being pinned down by two burly men. "Well it would be damn fucking rude of me to refuse a request from a lady." Daryl was dragged back in to place with the rest of the group and Essie was dragged to Negan's feet. "Turn her too face the group." Negan snarled. "I want them to see how serious I am about not being fucked with."

Essie looked at Daryl tears had started to form in his eyes, he kept trying to get to his feet but his attempts were in vain. Three men pinned Daryl to his knees laughing at the man's struggle for freedom. "I love you babes." Essie whispered. "You take care of the kids tell them I love them and..." A sob took Essie's words. "Take care of each other."

Negan laughed. "You all watchin'?" Negan shouted. "This is your fault boy." Negan pointed his bat at Daryl. "You killed one of mine so I take one of yours." Negan laughed again he lifted Lucille high in the air and Essie closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own no rights to the walking dead.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012, 6747, SoFarFromPerfect90 and DeviantDames.**

**I'm asking all the readers to please remember this is just my views on what would happen years after the virus hits. Thank you.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Negan brought the bat down on the back of Essie's head, her body hit the floor and she took a deep sharp breath causing her to inhale dirt and dust from the ground. Essie gave a cough and rolled over Negan stood above her laughing. "Well looks like the girls got fight!" Negan looked at the group Daryl and Merle were being pinned in place by three men stopping any form of movement.

Daryl gave an animal like snarl. "Do something." Daryl twisted his head towards Rick.

Rick didn't know what to do. It was his small group against the large group that Negan possessed. Negan pulled Essie to her knees again. "Ready to for another blow girl?"

Rick looked over to the barn trying to avoid looking at Essie, it was then he noticed smoke starting to pour out of the barn. Black clouds billowed out of the double doors. "Fire!" Rick yelled at Negan.

Negan turned around and the sick grin fell from his face. "My fucking supplies." He turned towards a small group of his men. "Don't stand there fucking sort it out." The men ran to the barn and as they made it towards the double doors a large van sped out running the men over. The van swerved wildly in the direction of Negan and Rick's group, running over anyone that got in the way.

The commotion gave Daryl a chance to break free. He grabbed his crossbow and both Daryl and Carl ran towards Essie. Daryl grabbed his wife and Negan yelled out in anger he took a swing at the redneck. Daryl ducked and the baseball bat came into contact with the side of Carl's face. Carl yelled out and grabbed his eye trying to stop the blood trickling down his face. The rest of the group were fighting of Negan's men the van started to knock over more of the men. Rick pulled open the passenger side door and saw Flora sitting in the driver's seat, she gave Rick a smile. "We ain't got all day." She chirped.

Carl stumbled into the back of the van and Daryl dragged Essie in and slammed the door behind him. The back of the van was dark and musty, Daryl let his eyes adapt to light. Kitty sat in the back with them she was trying to sort out Carl's face. Looking around Daryl noticed there were a few boxes and crates scattered around. Essie lurched forward and threw up. "I say we find the son of a bitch and kill him." Daryl growled.

Kitty looked at Daryl and then at her sister. "We need to stop the bleeding I need something to place against the wound." Daryl instantly pulled his shirt off and balled it up placing it against Essie's head. "You know." Kitty started checking Essie over. "If Negan wasn't goaded we could have settled that peacefully."

Merle glared at Kitty. "And what the fucks that supposed to mean?" Merle snarled.

Kitty turned her head in Merle's direction her blue eyes burnt into his grey ones. "What I'm saying Merle." Kitty balled her fists. "Is that if you would just shut your trap for once rather than yapping like a poodle we wouldn't get into so much trouble."

Merle got to his knees his head nearly touched the ceiling of the van. "You better shut your trap girl!" Merle snapped.

Kitty got to her knees and faced Merle, she'd completely forgotten about looking after Carl and Essie. "Or what? You're going to be a man and smack me down." Kitty was pushing every one of Merle's buttons. "Because that's what you do isn't Merle? You use your fists to show what a man you are."

"Enough!" Daryl snapped. "It ain't no time for fightin'" Kitty moved back over to Essie and carried on tending to her sisters wounds.

Rick and Glenn had sat up front with Flora and Rick gave the girl a smile. "What?" The girl asked annoyed by Rick's staring.

Rick shook his head. "Nothing. Just that was a good plan." Flora gave a wide grin and drove through the gates of the group home.

Rick jumped out of the van and pulled open the doors. The group had started to come out of the house each member looked confused and worried by the new vehicle. "Carl you okay?" Rick asked helping his son down from the van.

Carl gave a small nod, he looked pale and clammy. Kitty jumped down from the van. "Eliza, Maggie I need all the medical equipment we've got left and we need to move quickly." The women ran inside as Daryl and Merle carried Essie from the van.

Rick looked at Davis and Jade standing on the porch. "Carol can you get the kids in please?" Carol placed her hands on their backs and guided them into the house.

* * *

Kitty had been sorting out both Carl and Essie. Carl's eye was beyond repair one of the spikes from the barbed wire on the bat had pierced his eyeball leaving him blind and the side of his face was cut and bloody. Essie was passing in and out of consciousness and talking complete rubbish, only time would tell if she would heal and without any high tech equipment there was no way to tell if there was any damage to her brain.

Kitty sighed and went down stairs to find Daryl and Merle outside the weapon closet. "What are you two doing?" Kitty asked watching both men pull the last of the ammunition from the closet.

Daryl threw his crossbow over his shoulder. "We're goin' after that son of a bitch." Daryl's rage could be heard in his voice.

Kitty shook her head. "That's going to make matters worse. If you kill him the group will be baying for our blood and that's going to end badly." Kitty rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We need a clear plan. We need to get rid of the whole group rather than one person."

Merle loaded his gun. "We're just doin' what needs to be done." Merle snapped pushing past the small woman.

The argument had brought Rick out of the kitchen. "What's going on?" Rick looked around at the three of them.

Daryl looked at Rick. "I'm gonna take care of Negan." Daryl answered bluntly.

Rick looked at Kitty and Merle the pair looked like they were ready to exchange blows at any moment. "We need a plan." Rick replied.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Killing Negan will just cause more problems." She clenched her jaw and glared at Merle. "But then I guess we'll do it and just pretend the problem doesn't exist. That's how you do things isn't it Merle?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Merle snarled.

Kitty threw her arms up in the air. "Well let's do a fucking count shall we. One, you kidnapped my sister and put her through hell. Do we deal with it...No; we sweep it under the rug. Let's not mention it, let's just let the fucking man live with us!" Daryl squinted at Kitty he was about to say something and Kitty raised his hand to silence him. "Two, we always find somewhere to settle only to have certain members of the group pick fights with others and we lose our safe home. Isn't that right Daryl? Your ex killed my sister...but wait it wasn't your ex was it? Who's was it...oh that's right, once again it's Merle fucking Dixon."

Daryl strode forward. "You betta shut your mouth." Daryl snapped he didn't like where this was going.

Kitty shook her head. "No! I'm not letting Essie suffer because you lot don't think before you act." Kitty's throat tightened and tears burnt her eyes. Rick placed his hand on her shoulder and Kitty shrugged it off. "Telling Essie to follow you lot was possibly the worse decision I've ever made." Kitty pointed at Daryl. "You made sure she wasn't going to leave you by sticking that ring on her finger, we could have left and we could have gone home."

Merle went to shove Kitty but Rick stood in the way, he knew Kitty needed to get all out. "Shut the fuck up or I'll stomp your sorry ass!" Merle spat.

Tears flowed down Kitty's cheeks. "No! No I won't because then you tied her to the group more Merle! You and your kid. You let Daryl and Essie keep Flora because you didn't want to have a kid and now you want to play daddy. Well guess what Merle you can't fucking pick and choose. If you kill Negan all hell will break loose and you're too thick to see it or maybe you just don't care. That's the Dixon way isn't it shot first and screw the consequences." Kitty pushed past Merle and ran upstairs, Rick followed her.

"Daddy?" Flora's small voice came from behind Merle. Both men looked at the girl her eyes were shifting between both men. Merle and Daryl looked at each other both of them not knowing what to say, Flora looked at them both and ran upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed and thanks to piratejessieswaby, 6747 and Emberka-2012.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Kitty sat on her bed with her head in her hands she was still crying. "Are you okay?" Rick asked softly. "I know your upset but you need to think before you speak."

Kitty wiped her eyes. She was angry and upset. She was angry at Merle for always causing trouble and pulling Daryl down with him, she was angry at Daryl for listening to Merle and going along with his crazy schemes. She was angry at Essie for always being so reckless but most of all she was angry with herself. Kitty knew she'd just blown apart the Dixon family and she hated herself for it. Kitty started crying harder she was sure Essie would never forgive her what she'd done and Kitty wouldn't blame her one bit. "I'm sorry." Kitty sobbed.

Rick walked over to the small woman and gently took her wrists; he pulled her body to his. "Hush now. Come on its not all that bad." Rick rocked her body in his. "We'll get through you'll see." He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Merle was furious he'd wanted to go and break Kitty's neck but Daryl had stopped him. Flora had barricaded herself in her room and she wasn't talking to anyone.

Daryl stormed back downstairs and grabbed his crossbow. "Where are you going?" Carol walked over to Daryl.

Daryl looked at Carol anger burnt in his blue eyes. "To take care of business." Daryl strode towards the front door.

"Have you been to see her?" Carol called after Daryl.

Daryl span around his face was cold and sharp. "What?" Daryl spat he moved towards Carol.

Carol could see that Daryl was hurting. "Essie, you've not gone too see her since you came home."

The more Carol spoke the angrier Daryl was becoming. "What are ya some sort of marriage councillor." Daryl was now in Carol's personal space his icy blue eyes tried to stare her down. "Maybe you should have worked on your own marriage a bit harder." Daryl's voice was almost a growl now.

Carol made her body taller. "She needs you and I know you still don't believe it but she loves you." Daryl backed away from Carol and walked back upstairs.

Daryl's temper was in full swing and his fathers goading voice came screaming too the surface. _"What's the matter son? You're becoming a bitch to women now. You've lost your kid; your woman would rather die than stay with you and that son of yours well he's just a pussy, he's been pickin' flowers. He ain't nothin' but a momma's boy."_ Daryl clenched his jaw and fists.

Daryl threw open the bedroom door. The door hit the wall making Essie and Davis jump. Davis had been curled up on the bed next to Essie when Daryl entered the room. Davis gave his father a scowl that could only be worn by a Dixon. "Shhhh mama's got a bad head."

Daryl looked at Essie and his mood softened. Essie sat up in bed with a bandage wrapped around her head, her eyes were half open and she looked pale. "You wanna give me and your Ma a few minutes?" Daryl nodded towards the door and Davis huffed. The boy kissed his mother on the cheek and slid off the bed. Daryl ruffled the boy's hair as he walked past. Essie's head lolled forward. "You 'kay darlin'?" Daryl asked sitting next to his wife on the bed. "Why did you wanna die?" Daryl whispered.

Essie lifted her head and winced in pain. "I didn't want to die. I just couldn't bear to have you die." Essie gave a weak smile. "I'm too bonded to you if you die I'd die."

Daryl gently played with the frayed edges of Essie's bandage. "So how bad is it?"

Daryl was referring to Essie's head. It could have been the slight concussion or it could have been Essie trying to lighten the mood but the words that followed next made Daryl laugh. "Well its not that bad I think I can totally pull off the bandage look" Essie coughed and held her head as a shot of pain flashed through her. "Its a few stitches I think and apparently I've been talking shit but I'll live. After all I'm a Dixon and we're pretty indestructible."

Daryl smiled and gently kissed her face the smile soon faded when he realised he had to tell Essie about Kitty and Flora.

* * *

Merle was done with standing around waiting for Flora to surface from her room. Waiting had never been Merle's strong suit and he wasn't going to start changing now.

Merle placed an old ladder under Flora's window and started to climb up. Once he was outside her window he forced it open, it wasn't the first time Merle had broken in through a window. He spent his youth breaking into houses and helping himself to whatever he wanted.

Merle pulled himself through the window and stood in Flora's room. Flora laid curled up in her bed small sobs escaped from under the bed covers. "Stop that now." Merle's voice made Flora's body tense up under the covers.

"I ain't talkin' to you!" Flora's voice peeped out from her bed.

Merle plonked his body on the end of Flora's bed his eyes were glued to the girls balled up outline. "Thats fine girl, you just listen. Your Ma and Pa didn't know shit about you bein' mine. They may have guessed but I never told 'em so don't you go blamin' them." Merle watched Flora move a little under the covers. "I did what I did for you girl, I ain't cut out to be a daddy to no one but your Pa...now he's a better man than me. So you wanna be mad at me fine but don't you think I lied to ya cause I don't love you, cause I do." Merle watched Flora move some more. "Dixon blood is Dixon blood no matter who your daddy is, we're all kin girl."

Flora pulled back her covers and sat up rubbing her red eyes, she gave a large sniff. "I love you uncle Merle." Flora wrapped her arms around Merle's thick neck and hugged him tightly. "And I'm proud to be your daughter." Flora placed a kiss on Merle's cheek and he pulled her into a hug. At last the secret was out there was no more pretending and no more jealousy as he watched his brother playing dad to his girl.

* * *

Kitty knocked on Essie's door she was greeted by the steely glare of Daryl. "You gonna come pull my family apart some more?" Daryl growled.

Essie pulled herself up in her bed. "Enough Kitty is my family." Essie looked at Daryl and his lips twitched into a snarl. "I'll sort it." Essie said softly. She rubbed her hand against Daryl's face and he kissed Essie's wrist then her hand.

Daryl stood up. "I won't be far away so don't go upsettin' her." Daryl growled as he pushed past Kitty and left the room.

Essie patted the bed and Kitty walked slowly across the room and sat next to her sister. "I'm so sorry." Kitty blurted out.

Essie gave a small sigh her head hurt. "I love you you're my sister and that's all there is to it but you need to stop attacking my family."

Kitty took her sisters hand. "I nearly lost you because you put yourself in harms way again and the only reason you had to do that was because of Merle's mouth."

Essie smirked. "Few words spring to mind. Pot, kettle, black. Your mouth causes just as much damage as his." Essie looked Kitty deep in the eye. "Now listen I'm a Dixon it's more than a name Daryl is my soul mate and I'm not giving him up so please don't make me choose because I'm afraid you won't like my choice."

Kitty gave a small nod. "I'm sorry I'll make it up to Flora I promise." Kitty hugged her sister. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, 6747 and Emberka-2012.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

It had been a few weeks since the group's first meeting with Negan and the group had been split down the middle on how to deal with the threat. The group sat around the dining table and Daryl could see Essie's attention starting to wander.

Essie sat watching a small butterfly fluttering outside the window and it wasn't long before the voices in the room with her became white noise to her. "Essie do you want to weigh in?" Ricks voice snapped Essie back to the room.

"Huh." Essie looked at Rick with a blank expression.

Daryl gave a small smile at his wife. "Dealin' with Negan darlin'" Daryl said softly whilst playing with the dark curls in Essie's hair.

"Oh...uh...yeah leave him to it." The group stared at Essie. They were expecting some sort of amazing plan and speech about togetherness from Essie. "The way I see it is Negan doesn't know where we live and the people at the farm don't know either. Rick would never let us give that information out, the only man who knew outside of this house was Duke and he's no help to Negan now. So we just leave well enough alone." Essie shrugged.

Merle banged his hand on the table. "What the hell girl. We need to deal with this man." Merle was starting to think Essie needed another hit to the head to make her think straight.

Essie nodded. "Okay so say Negan has roughly thirty to fifty men, we need to take all of them down. We're a small group it's not feasible."

Merle glared at Essie. "We take out Negan pure and simple. You chicken girl?" Merle was trying to push Essie's buttons.

"Okay that's fine we kill Negan and then what? I'll tell you what another gang member takes his place and seeks revenge killing us all." Essie's voice became slightly raised. Daryl placed his arm around her back and firmly but gently rubbed it. Kitty sat with a smug expression on her face. Essie looked at her sister. "And don't you look so smug. We do need to deal with the situation but in smart way. I just don't know how yet." Essie yawned.

Merle pointed his finger and went say something else when Carl stood up. Carl's damaged eye was now completely useless; he wore a bandage over his mangled eye. "I have something to say." Carl smiled.

Flora gave a smirk. "You and uncle Merle are going to find Peter Pan." Carl gave Flora a hard glare with his good eye and Essie tried to hold back the laugher.

Essie leant towards Flora. "Pirate joke nicely done." Essie whispered.

"No." Carl snapped. "Eliza and I are having a baby." Carl said proudly as he pulled Eliza to her feet beside him.

The whole room exploded into congratulations and hugs. "Oh. Grandpa Grimes." Essie teased Rick. "It has a nice ring to it."

Rick didn't care he wore a large smile and his dazzling blue eyes had tears of joy dancing in them causing the blue to sparkle in the light. "We should celebrate." Rick's voice cracked slightly.

Daryl patted Rick on the back. "We should go huntin' t'morrow. Get a deer and have a party in the night." Rick gave a small nod and wrapped his arms around Carl squeezing his boy tightly.

* * *

Daryl slumped down in his large arm chair in the living room and closed his eye. Daryl had found the old chair sitting up in the attic and something about the old tatty chair made him want it, so he and Glenn pulled it into the living room and it became Daryl's.

Daryl released a large yawn and stretched out his knee, the knee gave a large click and Daryl gave a groan. "My poor old man." Essie whispered softly as she straddled Daryl in the chair. Daryl didn't open his eyes, a small smile just spread across his face. Essie kissed Daryl her tongue danced in his mouth and Daryl gave a small groan.

As Essie pulled away Daryl opened one eye. "Do you kiss all old men like that darlin'?" Daryl playfully muttered, he ran his hands down her back and placed them on her butt pulling her body tighter to his.

Essie gave a giggle and started kissing Daryl's neck. "Consider it my contribution to help the aged."

Daryl placed his hands on Essie's hip. "Y'know there ain't much age gap between us so that means your old to." Daryl gave a small grunt as Essie move her hips against his.

"You keep my young." Essie purred in Daryl's ear. Essie's hands ran down Daryl's chest and the couple kissed again.

"Daddy." Davis's voice made the pair jump and Essie bit Daryl's lip causing him to yell in pain.

Daryl pressed his finger against his bleeding lip. "What's up shorty?" Daryl couldn't be mad at Davis. His son had his head cocked to one side and he stared at his parents with curiosity.

Davis rocked on his heels. "Can I go huntin' with you t'morrow. I want to catch Jade a squirrel." Davis gave a large grin. The little boy had always been interested in Glenn and Maggie's daughter and the older the pair became your stronger the infatuation became. Daryl couldn't blame Davis, Jade was one cute kid with her jet black hair and piercing blue eyes, she had Glenn's temperament and both her parents brains.

Essie grinned. "That's a great idea. You can take Flora too." Essie played with Daryl's hair.

Daryl smiled. "Sure thing go tell your sister and then get to bed 'cause we're gonna be leavin' early." Davis gave a large nod and ran out of the room. Daryl pulled Essie back tight to his body. "And you woman better get too my bed." Daryl gave a playful growl in his wife's ear.

* * *

Daryl, Rick, Flora and Davis trekked through the woods; the children were ahead of the men. Daryl whistled catching the children's attention. "Eyes peeled you'll miss the tracks and we'll all go hungry." Flora looked down at a few broken sticks and both Flora and Davis followed the trail. "So what's gonna happen with Negan. We can't just leave him."

Rick rubbed his stubble and released a large sigh. "We need a solid plan. I was sort of relying on Essie." Rick glanced at Daryl. "Maybe you could have a word with her."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "I'll try but Essie will only do as she pleases. I dunno where you lot have got the idea I've got control over her." Daryl slipped his crossbow off his shoulder. "It's like me tellin' you to keep Kitty in line."

Rick glared at Daryl. "Kitty may be a little...difficult at times but her heart is in the right place." Rick knew Kitty better than most in the group, he also knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of her temper but he knew her outbursts were her attempts at protecting Essie.

Daryl snorted and moved quickly to Davis and Flora as a deer stood in the clearing. Daryl squatted behind Davis. "C'mon then son let's get us a deer." Davis held the trigger of the crossbow whilst Daryl kept it aimed at the prey. Daryl looked at Flora who already had her bow aimed. "Ready baby girl?" Flora gave a nod and two arrows danced through the air hitting the deer and killing it outright. The recoil had sent Davis flying into Daryl's chest, the boy was smiling widely but then so was Daryl. "Good shot kids." Daryl felt a large wave of pride flow through his body, his children were perfect. Rick helped Daryl carry the deer home unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

The rest of the group had set up a large table outside. Kitty and Judith had started making a fire pit whilst Carol placed cutlery on the large table.

The men and children returned carrying the large deer and the group applauded the hunters. Daryl and Rick dropped the deer on the ground. "So who's gonna gut it then." Daryl asked playfully. "What about you China man?" Daryl held his knife out to Glenn the Korean man went slightly pale making everyone laugh.

Davis walked over to Jade with a small rope of dead squirrels in his hand. "These are for you." Davis handed the rope to Jade who gave her friend a small sweet smile.

"Thank you Davis." Jade leaned in and kissed Davis on the cheek causing the boy to blush.

Glenn looked at Daryl. "Hey control your son." Glenn's voice was high pitched and shrill.

Daryl gave a hearty laugh. "My boy is just spendin' time with the next Mrs Dixon." Daryl had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Mrs Jade Dixon, my boy has good taste she's a sweet kid." Glenn playfully pushed Daryl and the men started to play fight like a pair of children.

* * *

Dwight sat on a low hanging branch over looking the house; it looked like the whole group was in the front garden. _"Track the group."_ Negan had told him. _"And leave them a message of things to come." _Dwight had been spending night and day scouring the woods for any sign of the group and today his luck changed when he spotted the four people in the woods. Dwight has been told that one member of the group was a crossbow wielding redneck so Dwight assumed they belonged to the group Negan was after.

Dwight's crossbow flicked around the group trying to pick one of the members but everyone kept moving around to quickly. He could have just killed one of the hunting party back in the woods but then he wouldn't know where they lived. "Come on." Dwight muttered. "Stay still." Dwight's crossbow flicked between people again. "Bingo." Dwight snarled releasing an arrow. A sickening crack was heard and then a chorus of screams came from the group.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks too piratejessieswaby and Emberka-2012.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Jade's cries filled the air as Davis hit the floor the small boy screamed in pain as his parents ran to his side. Rick, Glenn and Merle ran out of gate as another arrow flew through the air Daryl pulled Essie to the floor and it just missed her.

Kitty dodged another arrow whilst Carol got everyone into the house. Kitty knelt next too Davis the arrow had gone right through his side. Essie held her boy. "It's okay baby. It's okay." Essie sobbed looking at her sister.

Kitty stood up. "Get him into the house." Essie tried to stand but her legs wouldn't take the weight. Someone had taken a shot at her son, a child. Daryl scooped Davis up and carried him into the house. "Daddy it hurts!" Davis screamed at his father. "Please daddy make it stop!" Daryl fought back the tears his throat burnt and his felt like he was chocking.

Daryl placed him in a bed in the spare room Daryl's shirt was covered in blood, his sons blood. Daryl removed his sons blood soaked shirt and stroked Davis's hair. "It's gonna be fine shorty. Daddy's here. It's gonna be fine."

Kitty came in and examined the arrow. "Same place as your dads wound. Like father like son." Kitty tried to joke but her shaking hands gave away her true feelings. "I need to cut the arrow to pull it out." Kitty looked at Daryl both of them knew it was going to be as painful as hell.

Davis screamed as Kitty touched the arrow embedded in his side. "Nooooo!" Davis howled. "I want mama! mama!"

Essie rushed into the room her whole body was trembling. "Listen baby you need to be brave okay." Essie kissed Davis's head and Kitty started to remove the arrow. Davis howled and Essie buried her face in Daryl's chest wanting the cries to stop.

Kitty removed the arrow and cleaned out the wound. Relief flooded her body if the arrow would have been slightly to the left Davis would have been in big trouble. "Davis I'm going to stitch you up now okay."

Davis had become pale and just gave out little sobs. Each sob was like a knife too Daryl's heart he couldn't wait to get hold of the person responsible for this.

Davis let out another sob. "Mama." The boy squealed. "Make it stop."

Essie moved to the top of the bed and started playing with Davis's hair; she started to sing to her son trying to give him some form of comfort.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The right to hold you_

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine." _

Kitty placed her equipment down. "Done." Kitty gave her nephew a smile. "You were so brave Davis."

Daryl ran his hand over Davis's cheek. "Braver than I would have been shorty." Daryl knew how much pain Davis must have been in and it made Daryl feel sick.

Davis gave a sniffle. "Mama stay with me." Davis's usual confident voice had been replaced with a small squeak.

Essie held her son's hand. "Of course my baby. I just need to talk to daddy." Essie walked over to the bedroom door with Daryl. "Babes don't let your brother kill whoever did this and don't you kill them either."

Daryl's face fell. "They shot our son! I'm gonna kill 'em."

Essie held Daryl's hands. "You get all the information you can out of them anyway you need to but I need them alive for what I've got planned." Essie eyes flickered with hate. Daryl had seen that look a few times in his wife's eyes and it has not ended well for the people on the receiving end. "I also need all the fuel we've got put into that van we stole from the farm."

Daryl kissed Essie. "Darlin' I was so..."

"Scared." Essie finished her husband's sentence. "Me too but he's okay. He's your son, he's tough."

* * *

Daryl walked into the dining room to find Merle tied down to a chair. Rick stood with blood on his shirt and Glenn had a black eye forming.

"We had to tie him down he wanted to kill the man." Rick looked at Daryl.

Daryl cut Merle loose. "Essie wants him alive." Daryl told Merle. "What do we know?" Daryl bit his nails.

Rick leant on the table his expression was stone like. "His name is Dwight. Negan sent him to track us and send us a message."

Merle banged his fist against the table making it shake. "Yeah well message fuckin' received now let's send one back." Merle's voice sounded like a snarling dog.

Daryl shook his head. "Davis doing okay and Essie has a plan." Daryl looked at the men. "All I can say is that mans gonna pray his dead when Essie gets done with him."

The kitchen door squeaked open and Jade stood in the doorway her little face was tear stained. "Is Davis dead?" She squeaked.

Glenn walked over to his daughter and bent down to comfort her. Daryl played with her hair. "Nah sugar he's gonna be fine. Once he's had a sleep you can go see him if ya want."

Jade sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "It's my fault because Davis wanted to go inside and I said no." Jade started crying harder. "If I'd said yes he wouldn't have got hurt."

Daryl bent down too face Jade. "Now you listen it ain't your fault and we're gonna sort the bad man out."

Essie came in the room she looked tired. "He's sleeping." Essie hugged Daryl. "Now let's get down to business." Essie had a plan. It was reckless and stupid but it was something that Negan wouldn't see coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to 6747, piratejessieswaby and Emberka-2012.**

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

Daryl made his way to the shed where Dwight was being held. As Daryl walked in he saw the man's face. It was a mess, half of it was hideously scarred it looked like Dwight had been caught in a fire at some point. Dwight had an array of newer wounds on his body that included a black eye, cuts over his face and blood spewing from his nose.

Dwight gave Daryl a sick smile. "Is he dead? He moved as soon as I released that arrow. Damn kid."

Daryl punched Dwight hard. "Where's your camp?" Daryl pushed his face into Dwight's he was ready to kill the sick man.

Dwight shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you. You won't kill be because if you do you'll never know." Dwight looked smug.

Daryl landed another punch to the man's face cracking his cheek bone. "I may not be able to kill ya but you'll be surprised what you can live through." Daryl snarled landing another punch.

The beating was ended by Glenn entering. "Daryl we're ready."

Daryl gave Dwight a final kick and spat on the man. "You betta talk soon."

Daryl and Glenn entered the house. Essie was standing up by the table and everyone seemed to be shouting at her. Daryl stood by Essie making it clear that no matter what his allegiance was too his wife.

"Enough!" Rick screamed causing that whole group to become silent.

Essie looked at Rick. "It's the only way. I'm not asking for anyone to come with me but it's the only weapon we have."

Daryl rubbed Essie's back. "What's the plan darlin'?"

Essie took a deep breath. "You and Merle need to follow Dwight's track as soon as possible to find Negan's camp. After we find the camp we take the van we stole from the farm to Greenville and load it up with walkers." Daryl looked at Essie in disbelief. "We take the walkers to Negan's camp and they take down his men."

Andrea shook her head. "It's going to repopulate the walkers and how are you going to get them in to the van?" Andrea was used to Essie's crazy schemes but this one was crazy even by Essie's standards.

Essie rubbed her face all she wanted to do was sit next to her son and watched him sleep. "I'd rather walkers than psychopaths after us and we're going to use noise and live bait to load them in the van."

Daryl's lips curled into a small smile, he'd just realised why Essie wanted Dwight alive. "C'mon Merle let's go track theses sons of bitches."

* * *

Daryl and Merle followed Dwight's tracks. It was the first time the brothers had been completely alone since the truth about Flora came out.

Daryl bent down gently touching the indents in the dirt. "Ya know I nearly lost Essie when Darla told me about Flora." Daryl turned to face Merle. "And you knew. You could have stopped it all the moment Flora arrived." Daryl wouldn't be with out Flora, he loved her and a Dixon is a Dixon no matter what but Daryl felt he'd been a part of a sick game that Merle and Darla cooked up between them.

Merle shrugged. "You and Essie deserved a kid and I ain't a daddy." Merle moved past Daryl. "Besides every time I went to bring it up you were quick enough to shoot me down." Merle waved his bayonet at Daryl. "So don't you play the injured party baby brother, you're just as bad as me."

Daryl gave Merle a shove in his large chest. All the anger and pain from the attack on his family flooded forward. "You let me build a bond! You let me love her." Merle's eyes narrowed as Daryl took another shove at him. "She's still my girl ya know she still calls me daddy not you!"

That sentence made Merle see red. His large fist soared through the air and hit Daryl square in the jaw sending Daryl to the floor. Merle stood over Daryl and grabbed his shirt pulling his back slightly off the ground. "You watch your mouth brother. You just remember you're always gonna be my baby brother and I will always be top dog." Merle growled. "I live with everything I've done to you and your family every damn day of my life and it ain't easy. Now you get your sorry ass up and direct that anger at the right person or I'll run my knife through your head and take ya place in your family. Is that what ya want boy?" Merle was now snarling at Daryl he was trying to get Daryl angry and ready for battle. "Ol' Merle raisin' your kids and beddin' your wife 'cause I will if you don't man up and take care of business." Merle pulled Daryl to his feet, a deep rage burnt behind Daryl's eyes.

Daryl pushed past Merle his whole body itching for a fight. "C'mon let's carry on before it gets dark."

* * *

Rick placed a hand on Essie's shoulder as she watched her sleeping son; he looked so pale and small. "Are you sure about this?" Rick asked quietly.

Essie nodded. "I don't expect you to come." Essie wiped away a tear.

Rick pulled Essie into a firm hug. "I'm coming. Glenn and I are going to get a car from Greenville and follow behind so you have a quick escape." Rick placed his hand under Essie's chin and gently pulled her face up to look in her eyes. "You know we may not come back." Rick whispered his throat tightened at the thought of never seeing his family again, his blue eyes gazed into Essie's emerald eyes trying to find a flicker of fear but there wasn't any.

Essie placed her hand around Rick's hand the sat under her chin. "Better to die on our feet than live on our knees." Essie whispered.

Rick gave a soft smile and was about to say something else when Morales came in. He looked at Rick and Essie. "Guys they found them." Essie smiled she knew her boys could easily track Negan.

Essie pulled herself out of Rick's arms. "Let's get this party started." Essie kissed her sleeping boy and left the room.

Essie had started loading her quiver as Daryl strode towards her his eyes flashing wildly. Daryl held Essie's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Essie placed her hands in Daryl's dark hair she didn't want to break away from him she wanted to be engulfed into his whole body. Daryl slowly pulled away. "It's the most dangerous thing we've done darlin'" Daryl whispered.

Essie's eyes dropped to the floor. "Stay." Her voice was almost pleading with Daryl.

Daryl shook his head. "No my place is by your side. You know I ain't leavin' ya not till we're both in the ground and even then I ain't leavin'"

Essie's eyes met Daryl's "Babes if you stay at least the kids are guaranteed one of us."

Daryl held Essie close. "We're comin' back and you know it." Daryl said firmly.

Rick came in through the front door. "Right we're all ready."

Essie picked up a gun and loaded it with two bullets. "Let's go."

As Essie left the house Dwight was being dragged towards the van by Glenn and Merle. Essie caught Dwight's eyes and the man seemed to have no remorse for the pain he'd caused. "Glenn you're in the back with me." Rick instructed. "Merle, you Daryl and Essie are up front."

Everybody was in place. Merle drove and Essie sat in the middle between the brothers, she played with a CD in her hands. Daryl looked at the sparkling circle. "What's that for?" Daryl took the disk off her.

Essie smiled. "Noise too round up the walkers. We're going to play track four its one of my favourites." Essie had a large grin on her face.

* * *

The van pulled up outside Greenville and Merle, Daryl and Essie climbed out. Essie pulled the gun from her waistband and Daryl opened the back of the van. Glenn and Rick sat in the back with a tied up Dwight.

Rick jumped out of the van and Glenn followed. "Glenn and I will go and get a car and wait here for you any problems give one large honk okay." Essie nodded and Rick placed his hand on her shoulder. "Good luck and be careful."

Essie turned to Daryl and Merle. "Stand him up." The boys climbed into the van and pulled Dwight into a standing position. Essie pulled the gun from her waistband. "I don't want him moving." Essie aimed the gun and shot out each of his kneecaps. Dwight screamed out in pain and the boys jumped out.

Essie left the doors wide open and climbed up on the roof of the van, she needed to make sure walkers climbed into the van and stayed there. Daryl handed his wife her bow. "Darlin' be careful."

Essie gave a warm smile and nodded. Merle and Daryl jumped climbed back in the van and slowly drove into Greenville with the windows wound down. Daryl turned the vans CD player up and as the music started both men looked at each other.

Merle gave a grin. "I'm glad she ain't my girl if this is one of her favourites."

Daryl shook his head. "I'm gonna have to divorce her now." The music blared from van and Daryl was trying his hardest not to worry about his wife on the top of the vehicle.

"Yo, VIP

Let's kick it

Ice, Ice, baby

Ice, Ice, baby

All right stop, collaborate, and listen

Ice is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly

Flow like a harpoon, daily and nightly

Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know

Turn off the lights and I'll glow

To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal

Light-up a stage and wax a chump like a candle

Dance, go rush the speaker that booms

I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom

Deadly when I play a dope melody

Anything less than the best is a felony

Love it or leave it, you better gang way

You better hit bull's eye, the kid don't play

If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it."

Essie didn't know if it was the blaring music, Dwight's cries of pain or the smell of blood but walkers were coming from every direction all of them snarling and starving, there must have been fifty of them easily and Essie started to panic. There was no way they were all going to fit in the van. Walkers flooded the van and Dwight's screams could be heard, walkers tried grabbing Essie. "Go!" Essie yelled firing arrows at the walkers trying to grab her.

As the van drove off a few walkers stumbled out of the moving vehicle. Rick and Glenn drove slowly letting the walkers chase the car like dogs.

* * *

It was night by the time the group reached Negan's camp but that gave the small group the element of surprise. Negan's camp consisted of about twenty to thirty tents all laid out in a large circular pattern.

Rick and Glenn were waiting away from the camp site to make escape easier. Merle stopped the van and both he and Daryl stepped out and made a bee line for the trees followed closely by Essie. They watched the walkers stumble out of the van and move in direction of the noise and smells of Negan's camp. Men started yelling. "Freaks! Freaks! Get Negan!" One man screamed.

The next few minutes were nothing but bedlam and cries of fear and pain. Walkers tore into the unsuspecting party enjoying the first feast they'd had in a long time. Daryl pulled his crossbow off his shoulder. "Spread out take out any men who try to escape." He instructed to the others.

Essie and Merle moved silently through the woods whilst Daryl started taking down fleeing men. "So it's you fuckers." Negan's voice came from behind Daryl. As Daryl turned Negan took a bat to Daryl's knee and he crumpled too the floor in agony. "You fuckers are gonna pay." Negan kicked Daryl in the stomach and then slammed his bat down on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl gritted his teeth and rolled out of the way of the next blow, the pain was like fire burning through Daryl's body. Before Negan could strike again Merle ran forward slashing at Negan's face.

Merle lunged at Negan and sliced his shoulder. "You ain't touching' my brother." Merle snarled. Daryl struggled to his feet as walkers stumbled through the woods. Daryl winced in pain as he loaded his crossbow taking out a walker. A walker grabbed for Merle and the giant man dodged the attack giving Negan the time he needed. Negan brought down his bat on Merle's head. "Merle." Daryl called out as he used his knife to take down another walker. Negan landed two more rough blows and Daryl loaded his crossbow shooting Negan dead. Daryl limped over to Merle and pulled him to his feet, blood trickled from the deep wounds in the back of Merle's head. The two men made a hasty retreat each of them trying to block out the pain flashing through their bodies.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**So this is the final chapter of the final story. I will give you a warning there is a character death. Hope you enjoy it and thank you all for reading and reviewing you're all lovely.**

**Thank you to my constant reviewer's piratejessieswaby, 6747, DeviantDames and Emberka-2012. Thank all.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Essie had ripped the sleeves off her shirt she'd given one to piece to Daryl for his knee and the other Essie was holding on the back of Merle's head trying to stop the bleeding. "Stay awake you hear me." Essie yelled trying to keep Merle alert.

"Hey...hey baby Daryl...your pants got a hole in your pants." Merle laughed and his eyes rolled around in his head.

The car came too a stop and Rick helped Essie pull Merle from the car. Flora stood on the porch. "Uncle Merle." Flora whimpered. Daryl limped out of the car. "Daddy." Tears fell from Flora's eyes.

Essie was struggling under Merle's weight even with Rick's help. "Kitty!" Essie screeched, fear flashed through Essie's body she didn't want to lose Merle.

Kitty and Eliza came running down the stairs and let out a horrified gasp. Kitty ran to the injured man. "Get him upstairs to his room. Eliza sort out Daryl."

Merle was placed on his bed as blood seeped out of his wounds. "It's only a flesh wound." Merle slurred.

Kitty came into the room her eyes were brimming with tear. "Out the room I'll check him over." Rick and Essie left the room and Kitty started tending too Merle's wounds.

The wounds in Merle's head were deep. Kitty could stitch them but the damage was already done. Kitty started stitching Merle's head and she gave a large sob. "What the fuck is wrong girl?" Merle clenched his jaw already knowing the answer.

Kitty moved back and looked at Merle. Tears streamed down her face. "It's no good...I'm...I'm sorry."

Merle shrugged. "Ain't no one gonna blame you. How long I got?"

Kitty sobbed again. "I don't know your brain is swelling so it could be hours or days."

Merle sighed. "I need to say goodbye. Dunno why you're so upset we don't even get on."

Kitty's large blue eyes danced with tears. "I love you." She blurted.

Merle was completely gobsmacked. "Wha...but...Wha?"

"I tried to fight it because I hate you for what you did to Essie but the more you were around the more you fascinated me. I tried to make you leave because if you left I wouldn't have to deal with how you make me feel." Kitty wiped her eyes.

"And officer friendly?" Merle asked.

Kitty sniffled. "I love Rick but I'm in love with you and I hate myself for it."

Merle gave a low chuckled and winced in agony. "Talk about bad timin' girl." Merle placed his hand on Kitty's cheek. "You're okay girl. You make sure they survive okay." Merle coughed. Kitty nodded she leant forward and kissed Merle their tongues danced in each others mouth and Merle could taste Kitty's salty tears. As Kitty pulled away Merle wiped the tear from her cheek. "I need to see my family." Kitty nodded and left the room.

Merle lay in the bed when a haunting cry caught his ears. "Noooo! Nooooo! My Uncle Merle." Flora burst into the room throwing her body on his. Merle saw Daryl standing in the doorway his face was pale and Merle could see him fighting back the tears. Essie was on her knees on the floor it looked like she was praying; her shirt and arms were covered in Merle's blood. Merle nodded at Daryl and his brother closed the door.

Merle placed his arm around Flora. "Now listen you're my girl my kin, my blood." Flora snuggled her body into Merle's. "You're a Dixon so you gotta be strong no tears now."

Flora sat up and wiped her eyes Merle looked at his beautiful daughter. "Please stay I need you." Flora fought her tears she didn't want to upset Merle. "I love you...daddy." Flora hugged Merle and tears fell from Merle's eye.

"C'mon now." Merle patted her back and then rubbed it softly. "I love you my baby girl." Merle kissed her cheek. "Send in your ma."

Flora slowly left the room and Merle heard her sob. Essie came in the room. "Really Merle anything to get a sponge bath huh." Essie tried to keep her tone light but it fell flat.

Merle gave a gentle snort. "At least I ain't gonna turn into walker scum with my brain damaged." Essie held Merle's hand and kissed it. "You're the best thing that's happened too my brother and the kids are just the best thing too happen to this shithole of a world. You're more than just a Dixon by name you got a Dixon soul girl and don't you forget it." Essie kissed Merle's hand as she started to cry. "Look after 'em."

Essie nodded and choked on her tears. "I wish it were me not you." Merle was the driving force behind the Dixon clan and Essie had no idea how they would cope. "Davis..."

Merle cut her off. "Don't need to see me like this just say goodbye to shorty for me."

Essie gave a small nod and stood up. "I love you." Essie left and Daryl lingered in the door way.

Daryl walked in he'd never seen his brother so vulnerable and weak looking before. "What ya lookin' at baby brother?"

Daryl wiped his eyes and snorted. "Just your ugly face is all." The men stared at each other.

Daryl limped towards Merle and gave his brother a firm hug. "Fuckin' pussy." Merle joked at his brother. Daryl released Merle and smiled. "I'm proud of ya boy." Merle gave Daryl a wide grin. "You're a good man."

Daryl let his tears fall he didn't care anymore. "Now who's a pussy huh?" Daryl sat on the bed. "You betta be waitin' for me with a drink when it's my turn to cross over."

"Pffft." Merle's eyes started to fall. "I'm gonna be to busy gettin' angel pussy." Merle coughed and his head fell back he released a large gasp of air. "Love...you...brother."

Daryl squeezed Merle's hand. "Love you too." In that moment Merle was gone and Daryl fell apart. "Nooooooooo!" Daryl cried out. Essie ran into the room and held her husband tightly.

* * *

Merle's funeral was small and heart-breaking. The group watched the Dixon clan pull together as they always did. Daryl and Essie carried Merle's body followed by Davis and Flora who were both clinging to each other. Merle was laid to rest next to Will the place had been chosen by Daryl he wanted Essie's men to be together.

Rick cleared his throat. "Would anyone like to say a few words?"

Daryl held his family closely he'd said what he wanted to his brother already he didn't need to say anymore. Essie stepped forward. "Merle Dixon is the toughest motherfucker I've ever met." Jade giggled and Maggie hushed her. "No." Essie smiled at Maggie. "Let her laugh Merle always laughed, don't feel guilty for laughing, he knew how much you care. Even though it feels like we will, we cannot grieve forever; Merle wouldn't want you to. Merle would want us too carry on and talk about the good times and all the things we did together." Daryl held Essie's hand as her voice started to crack. "By doing that it will make us close to him, if we keep his memory close then he'll always be here with us. So here's to Merle Dixon. Feed him a hammer and he'd crap out the nails." Essie broke down into tears after that and Daryl rocked her in his body.

After the service the group disappeared one by one into the house but the Dixon's stayed by the graveside sharing the beautiful sunset with Merle.

* * *

**_Five years later. _**

Daryl stood next to Merle's grave the spring breeze felt warm against his skin. The walker population had grown after the attack on Negan as the group knew it would but the group could easily handle walkers and sooner or later the walkers would rot away again. Daryl smiled. "It's nearly time brother." Daryl whispered. "You'd be so proud she gets more like you everyday."

Davis came stumbling out of the house. The boy looked the spitting image of Daryl now. Davis had also acquired his father's skill of hunting and tracking and Essie skill of escapism. Daryl smiled and walked to the house with his son at his side.

Daryl stood outside Flora's room the whole of the group were impatiently waiting with him. Daryl paced the floor waiting for his first grandchild to enter the world. After Merle's death Flora had become close to Louis Morales, it was something no member of the group noticed until Flora announced her pregnancy and Daryl had taken Louis into the woods with Davis for a "friendly" talk about how to treat his girl right.

A large scream was heard and a cry from the baby rang out. Essie came shooting out of the room and threw herself at Daryl kissing him passionately. "We have a grandson." Essie smiled and she took Daryl's hand leading him into the room. They were followed in by the Morales family.

Flora lay on the bed sweat had made her blonde hair cling to her face and she was exhausted but Daryl thought his girl looked beautiful. Louis sat next to her and the baby lay on Flora's chest. Daryl walked over to Flora and kissed her damp forehead and then kissed his grandson. "Merle would be proud." Daryl said softly.

Flora gave a weak tired smile as Essie bounded forward. "What are we naming that bruiser?" Essie grinned and the baby was a bruiser. The boy was large with broad shoulders and he was as long as he was wide.

Flora played with her son's cheek. "Merle Morales-Dixon." Flora had insisted her child would carry on the Dixon name. It was a name she was proud to carry herself.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Essie and nuzzled her face; he placed a soft kiss on her neck and pulled her body tighter to his. "Let's give them some peace." Daryl led Essie from the room and the couple we're met with handshakes and hugs from the rest of the group.

The couple slipped away as the group all jostled for a position to see the new arrival. Daryl wrapped his arm around Essie's waist and they walked downstairs their bodies moving in perfect sync. Daryl entered the living room first; he sat in his chair and pulled Essie on to his lap. Essie curled into his chest listening to Daryl's steady heartbeat the gentle beat was without a doubt Essie's favourite sound in the whole world. Daryl played with Essie's hair and tenderly kissed the top of her head. Neither of them spoke a single word but they didn't need to, both of them knew how perfectly happy each other was and talking would just ruin the serenity of the moment. Daryl closed his eyes and Essie yawned. The couple drifted off to sleep in each others warm embrace both had found their place in life and they both knew nothing could tare them apart no matter who or what may try the couple would be the last ones standing.


End file.
